The Briar Patch
by aunteeneenah
Summary: This is a birthday fic for sandyleepotts. Sorry it's late but better late than never. The beta was provided by fififolle. While trapped in the Cretaceous and based on a childhood memory, Connor has a great idea. My first time posting here so let's hope I get it right.


Connor sat at the mouth of the cave, keeping watch while Abby slept. His mind, however, was not on the woman asleep behind him nor was it on home. As a matter of fact, Connor was thinking about, of all things, "Br'er Rabbit", an American story he'd read as a child.

The story was about a cheeky little rabbit who was always tricking a rather nasty little fox who wanted nothing more than to have the little rabbit for dinner and not as a guest.

Connor could certainly identify with the little rabbit, considering he and Abby were certainly on the menu of more than a few predators in the Cretaceous, however, it wasn't specifically about the rabbit that he was thinking, it was more of the briar patch he called home.

From where he was sitting, Connor could see down into the centre of a large square of thorn trees and what he saw were four walls and an open area that was already safe, but could be strengthened and made comfortable, well, as comfortable as they could be here.

Connor heard a noise behind him and soon, two strong arms wound around his waist, and soft lips began to nuzzle at his neck which he obligingly tilted to give Abby better access. He closed his eyes and revelled in the thought that this beautiful woman loved him and wanted him.

Abby lightly bit Connor's ear lobe and whispered, "What are you thinking of so seriously?"

Before he could stop himself, Connor told her the truth. "Br'er Rabbit," he said.

Abby stopped nipping at his neck and leaned back to get a clearer look at him. "Br'er Rabbit?" she asked. "Br'er Rabbit? You have a woman who loves you more than anything just asking to be ravished and you answer Br'er Rabbit?" Abby softly laughed and moved her hands into Connor's lap and began to rub the bulge she felt there.

Connor groaned and shifted to give himself a little relief and turned his head to trap Abby's lips with his own. He moved his arms around her and lifted her into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they ground into one another. As much as they wanted to remove their clothing and consummate their relationship, they knew pregnancy was a very real possibility and dare not take the risk. As they reached their climax, they each swallowed the other's scream in order to protect themselves from those self-same predators about which Connor had been thinking before Abby so expertly derailed his thoughts.

After calming themselves and removing Abby from his lap, albeit reluctantly, Connor explained what he'd been thinking of.

"Do you remember the story of Br'er Rabbit?" Connor asked. Abby shook her head. "He was always being hunted by something or other, usually Br'er Fox, and was always able to escape by getting into the briar patch because larger animals couldn't get in. Can you see what I'm talking about?" he asked as he pointed towards the large patch of thorn trees.

Understanding dawned in Abby's eyes. "We could live in there and we'd be able to make it warm and safe. It won't be easy and we'll have to be very careful not to injure ourselves but the basics have already been done. We'll need to cut an opening and then create a way to close it off, but it will be so much better than this cave, especially with winter coming. We'll collect fern fronds and moss and…" Abby trailed off and looked into Connor's warm brown eyes, "you're always thinking and it's always about ways to make our lives here better. "

Abby cupped her palms and placed them on each side of Connor's face. "I know I haven't always been very open with you and I'm sorry about that but that's in the past…" Connor smiled at that and she gently smacked his cheek. "You know what I mean. Connor Temple, I love you and it's not just because of that wonderful mind of yours or your other wonderful… attributes. I love you because you are a truly kind and gentle man and I want to spend the rest of our lives together proving it to you. Now, let's go build ourselves a new shelter, just like Br'er Rabbit."

Connor smiled at Abby, kissed her gently and laid his forehead against hers. "Oh, I think it can wait a bit," he said as he leaned in to kiss her, their passion building. Tomorrow would be soon enough to begin working on their new shelter. The thorn trees had been there for years, they wouldn't be gone tomorrow.


End file.
